


Remembrance

by LdyFcknNoir



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hyrule History, I Fell In The Sin Bin, Porn With Plot, Post-Calamity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, whoops, zelink fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyFcknNoir/pseuds/LdyFcknNoir
Summary: When Zelda asked that fateful question after Link had taken down the Calamity, it seemed like Link was just blowing her off. Little did they know that an unseen outside force was drifting them closer to each other. Will Link be able to survive regaining all of his memories? Will Zelda be able to survive if he doesn't?Set after BOTW.





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I don't know about any of you, but I was disappointed in the ending of BOTW so, I present this! My interpretation of what happened after the defeat of Calamity Ganon. I hope you enjoy it!

“May I ask, do you remember me?”

Zelda couldn’t contain the hopeful tone that rang out with her question. She had spent 100 years wondering how her reunion with Link was going to go, only for that to be the first thing out of her mouth as soon as they were face to face. She wanted to slap herself for immediately pressuring him so much. He had just defeated the Calamity, after all. Although, he didn’t look particularly perturbed by her question as he messed with the Sheikah Slate. She watched as blue light surrounded him. Once it dissipated, he was clothed in his Champion’s tunic and a simple white pair of Hylian trousers. His hair was up in a high ponytail, and a metal band with white stones ran around his head. _Part of the Desert Voe armor set,_ she thought. The Hylian Shield and the Master Sword remained strapped to his back, but the Bow of Light was now stored within the Slate. He looked exhausted but exhilarated.

She wondered why he wasn’t answering her question, choosing instead to turn and whistle for his horse. After a long moment, in which Zelda was convinced his horse was too far away to hear his call, she finally glimpsed a beautiful horse racing towards them. She had a beautiful chocolate brown coat with a darker muzzle, while her mane and tail were a regal white. She also had white ‘boots’, that is, the lower part of her legs were a lush white color, the hair there longer than her shorter brown hair above. A simple traveler’s bridle and saddle adorned her for easy riding. She trotted over to Link, who cooed at her before fishing an apple out of his pouch. Zelda watched with some amusement as Epona pushed Link’s hand, looking for more apples. She remembered the horse lessons Link had given her over 100 years prior, when she and her horse were still trying to feel each other out. He had a way with animals even now, even with most of his memories of that life gone.

That thought brought Zelda back around. Did he remember any of that? Any of her? She knew he had been visiting the places Impa had suggested he visit to see if it sparked any memory of the events there, but had it worked? If it had, what did he remember? Did he remember how awful she had treated him? Did he hate her, if those were the only memories he had of her? Is that why he wasn’t answering her? Her thoughts continued to spiral until - 

“Bits and pieces.” His answer was so quiet she almost missed it amid the tempest of her thoughts. He wasn’t looking at her as he said it, either. In fact, he had been avoiding looking at her this entire time. Most of his body was hidden by Epona’s, angled away from Zelda as he scratched Epona under her chin..

 _He’s ashamed,_ she realized with a jolt. _He’s ashamed that he doesn’t remember all the history between us and he doesn’t know how to act._ She approached him, wanting to reach out and lay a hand on him but not wanting to see his rejection if she did. She started to raise her hand, only to drop it back down a moment later. They weren’t ready for that intimate of a touch just yet. She would just have to try to reassure him verbally.

“It’s okay, Link. We knew there was a chance that the Shrine of Resurrection would take your memories away, but-” she didn’t get any further as he whipped around with an incredulous expression stamped across his features. Just the force of his glare made her step back a pace.

 _“You knew?! You knew that I would be robbed of my memories? My past, my personality, my family,”_ he choked on the lump that had risen in his throat, his emotions threatening to overcome him. Clearing his throat after a moment, he pulled himself together and spoke again. He looked off to the side, lost in the memories of how he awakened. “The shrine of resurrection took everything from me. I woke up and didn’t even know my own damn name. If you hadn’t of called out to me, I wouldn’t have even known that. I understand why you did it, Zelda. I really do. But…” he trailed off, still not looking at her.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ Zelda’s head was bowed against his tirade. She deserved his anger, and more. She had done it to save his life, she knew that he knew that. And she believed him when he said he understood. But by immediately inquiring about it, pressuring him without so much as a moment’s peace after his battle with Calamity Ganon, she had opened this can of worms. And so she deserved his anger. _She_ had been able to retain all of her memories during the past century, been able to draw strength from them as she fought to keep the Calamity contained. He had woke up with nothing, and yet he still rose to meet each challenge he faced with a warriors determination. Her admiration of him had no bounds. If he was angry with her for the lost of his past self, who was she to argue?

He sighed and took Epona’s reins, walking her over to where Zelda had retreated during his tirade. He had never been one for words, this being one of the many reasons why. Words had the ability to cut as sharp as any two edged blade, and could create distances as easily as any earthquake. He had never been good at articulating his feelings. He stopped as he realized he just remembered _he had never been good with words._ Feeling a little better, he faced Zelda.

“I have a house in Hateno Village, we should arrive there in two days time if we ride hard. I was planning on heading to the Riverside Stable to pick up the horse I’ve been saving for your use. Until that time, Epona here will carry you, if you wish.”

Zelda nodded demurely, and Link felt another twinge of guilt stab him through the heart. “Look, Zelda…. This isn’t easy on me, and I’m sure it isn’t on you. I’d like to catch up, but it’s not safe out here. There are still monsters everywhere. We need to get you to safety before we talk. Are you okay with that? Waiting?” Link wanted to leave the decision up to her, but he also wanted to be clear about the dangers of leaving themselves open to attack just to carry on a conversation. Just as they were doing now. He wanted her safe, _needed_ for her to be safe, before he considered his main quest completed. What they did from that point on was entirely up to Zelda. This was as new to her as it was to him, this freedom to do whatever they wished.

“Of course. Still just as practical as always, I see.” She managed a smile, with just the hint of teasing in her tone. She climbed onto Epona, having to sit side saddle because of her soiled and disgusted prayer dress. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to a hot shower and some new clothes. It _had_ been a century, after all. 

Link had held out his hand to help Zelda on Epona, only to hold back a laugh as she completely ignored his help and mounted by herself. It seemed her stubbornness had survive the last century as well. His amusement died as he dropped his hand. If he was honest with himself, it seemed like something was holding him back from touching her. He didn’t know what it was, but each time they went to casually touch, some unseen force would shy them away. Link tried to puzzle it out as he gripped the reins in his hand, walking alongside Epona. He hardly had to guide her towards their destination, the connection between horse and man so strong he merely had to think of which direction to go and she would start trotting there.

The trip to Riverside Stable was mostly silent, Zelda enjoying her freedom and Link pondering on how to proceed once they arrived at his home in Hateno. Every now and then, Zelda would ask him to stop so she could examine some flower or creature. In a few instances, they had to skirt monster encampments, quietly sneaking around them before bolting off as fast as they could. Zelda would always laugh, exhilarated at their escape. _I’ve traversed all over the kingdom of Hyrule, seen some truly amazing sights and yet… She’s still the most beautiful sight I’ve laid eyes on,_ his daydreaming getting the best of him for a moment. Link couldn’t help the smile that would alight on his face each time he heard her giggles.

They arrived at the stable just after dark. Zelda gratefully slid off of Epona as the stable hand came around to collect her. Even though Epona was as gentle as could be with Zelda, she still was sore from sitting side saddle for the trip there. She would need to get acclimated to horseback riding once again, it seemed. Link paid for two rooms and led Zelda down the hall to hers. She requested use of the Sheikah Slate as they walked, which Link gladly handed over. After tapping a few times on the screen, blue light coalesced into a neat stack of blue and white clothes on her bed. Link’s mouth dropped open. _I didn’t know it stored clothes for Zelda as well,_ he thought to himself. He wondered what else she had hidden on the Slate. She giggled at his expression. Link inspected her room before leaving her to prepare their dinner on the cooking pot outside. The stable was empty enough that their anonymity wouldn’t be questioned, so he felt it was safe enough to leave her to bathe and clean up in peace.

He walked back to her room with two bowls balanced in his hands. He didn’t have a free hand to knock on her door, so he had to make due with kicking it with a boot. Zelda cracked the door after he acknowledged her whispered _Is that you, Link?_ Opening it wider as she saw his hands were full, she grabbed the bowls and set them down on a small table while he left once again, only to return with their drinks moments later. Once their bellies were filled with delicious stew, he leaned back and took in her outfit. She was wearing traveling clothes that fit her like a glove. A blue and white long sleeved shirt that covered her neck and accented her figure adorned the top half of her body. The royal blues and whites with gold trim made her look elegant and regal despite not being the formal gown she was often forced to wear around the castle. Plain brown capris ended in thin armor that covered her knees and calves. Plain brown shoes covered her feet. All in all, she looked exactly how he remembered her looking in some of his memories. Her skin was shining from her recent shower and she had pulled her wet hair up into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. Part of him wondered if she did it so that she looked less like herself from a century ago. If so, he could definitely relate. Heat pooled between his legs as he realized just how fitted her clothes were. Before his thoughts could stray down not-so-innocent paths, she spoke. 

“Tell me about your house.”

Link was a little dumbfounded by her request, still reeling from the strong surge of desire that had coursed through him. He cleared his throat to give himself a second to calm down before describing Bolson and Karson. This led to updates on Tarry Town, which Link had frequented during his travels. The princess seemed to delight in hearing the smallest details about his journey; who he had met, which places he traveled to, what he found there, nothing was too dull for her. She was still asking questions as her head began to droop, her eyes falling shut each time the silence stretched. He cleared up their mess, encouraging her to get into bed. Once she was assured there would be plenty of time for more q&a tomorrow, she dropped like a log into her bed. Link laughed quietly to himself as he closed her door and went to his own room for the night.

Much of that routine continued the next couple days, as they journeyed ever closer to Hateno Village. Link had requested Neydin be brought to Riverside so that Zelda would have her own steed. That was why he completed the quest to obtain him, after all. The smile on Zelda’s face when Neydin was led around the side of the stable towards them truly made it worth it. Neydin took to Zelda immediately, truly the descendant of his royal ancestor. Link had acquired the royal horse equipment, making him look even more regal. His master was delighted, cooing over him at every opportunity she had. They stopped at the Dueling Peaks Stable after their first day of hard riding, continuing their journey once the sun rose. Zelda felt like there was some unseen force pushing them to Hateno, but she couldn’t grasp _why_. Something significant was going to happen, that she knew for sure. She just didn’t know what it could possibly be. She didn’t want to worry Link, who was already doing so much: tirelessly patrolling and scouting to make sure the road they were traveling was safe, preparing every single meal on the road and at their stable stops, tending their horses and setting up and taking down each camp they had to make. No, she would keep her speculations to herself for the time being, she decided.

They passed the archway leading into Hateno in the afternoon of the fourth day since the Calamity had been defeated. They were both exhausted and tired of travelling. They had been ambushed by a group of Bokoblins after entering Ginner Woods, and Link had been spectacular to watch as he defeated them. He had tried to be everywhere at once, calming the horses, shielding Zelda from the long pitchforks the Bokoblins wielded, and fighting the three Bokoblins at once. Once they were finally defeated, he was covered in dirt, leaves, and Bokoblin blood. With his washroom so close, he chose to press on in his disgusting state and so they continued their journey.

Zelda had never seen anything as beautiful as watching Link fight. She had seen him take down entire camps of foes with ease a century prior, but something about seeing it up close and personal now caused Zelda to flush. The absolute confidence with which he wielded the Master Sword, the fire in his eyes as he protected her caused desire to course through her like molten lava. Link was everything she ever desired in a man, she just wished she would’ve seen that 100 years ago. While she was contemplating what she wanted to do to him when they were finally alone in his house, he had defeated his foes and was climbing back on Epona. Lost in thought, she nudged Neydin to follow Epona back to the road and up to Hateno.

Instead of continuing down the road once they went under the archway, she was surprised when Link immediately veered off to the right, heading for some oddly shaped houses. They looked a little like cubed stacked on top of each other, and something about the reds and greens of the exterior made Zelda think of a barn. She was about to make a jab about Link’s tastes in ‘modern’ housing, when he ignored those houses and kept riding. Crossing a small bridge, she realized why they had gone this way. In front of her was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. It was rustic looking, the way the stones were discolored from years of rain, and the slope of the roof was endearing. A large yard extended from one side of the building, a giant tree with a cooking pot under it took up the other side. She could just see a stable of sorts for their horses just around a raised area to the side of the house.

“I wonder where Bolson and Karson are.” Link mused as he led Epona around to put her up for the evening. 

“Link, this house is gorgeous. I _love_ it. It’s- what?” Zelda stopped her gushing as Link’s words finally settled in. “Are they supposed to be watching out for it while you’re gone?”

“No. They usually lounge around the cooking pot all day. I’m not really sure why.” Link admitted, gesturing for Zelda to get off of Neydin so that he could tend them properly. “Go on in, it should be unlocked. I’m gonna get these two situated and then get cleaned up. Feel free to make yourself at home.” Link didn’t look up as he continued to rub Epona down.

Zelda took his dismissal of her, walking back around to the front. She approached the solid oak door, not without trepidation. This was Link’s _home_. This wasn’t some relic from the past, this was from the present. Something he had purchased when he was just Link, just trying to figure out what everyone expected of him, with not a memory to his name. She stood under the cover provided by the beautiful pergola, taking a moment to enjoy the earthy scent of the ivy that had wound around it to hang off the sides. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

What she saw inside took her breath away. She had expected it to be mostly empty, the bare minimum needed for a man like Link. What she found was a beautifully decorated home. It was basically an open space, with another open space upstairs. Walking in the door, she immediately noticed a decorative floor mat at her feet, likely for the times he came into the house wet from rain or dirty from fighting. There were pegs to hang cloaks and coats on the right next to the door, his Hylian hood draped across one of them. On the other side of the door was a small stool, probably a place for boots and shoes so as to not track the wild outside into his beautiful house. Completing the features next to the door was a solid oak bookcase. The top shelf consisted of little bins, which Zelda had to restrain herself from peeking in to see what they held. The rest of the shelves had books stacked haphazardly, in no clear order as far as Zelda could tell. She slipped her shoes off and placed them next to the stool and ventured further in. Along one wall was a little kitchen area, pots and cooking utensils hanging off a piece of rope pegs hammered into the legs of a shelf above that contained jars of spices and a few bottles of elixirs. Stacks of bowls, plates, and cups sat beside a long cutting board. Another small chest of drawers sat on top of the long surface, finishing out the surface of the kitchen areas. A patterned cloth hung from the bottom of the surface, hiding all the other necessities of cooking that Link possessed. Along that same wall, three sturdy made weapon mounts held an Ancient Bow and the Twilight Bow. The last was empty, probably for her Bow of Light now that she thought about it. The wall adjacent only had three weapons mounts, filled with Daruk’s Boulder Breaker, Urbosa’s Scimitar of the Seven, and a royal guard’s spear. The final wall downstairs consisted of three shield mounts, which housed the Daybreaker, an Ancient Shield, and a spot she assumed was for the Hylian Shield. A large dining table was situated in the middle of the room, below latticework and lighting. A thick rug, that was off white with a blue border, allowed comfort while dining. A little cubby underneath the top floor next to the stairs looked like it could lead to a storage room. She ran her hands along the railing as she climbed the stairs to the open top floor. As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, she could tell this was where Link’s more personal space was. Feeling slightly guilty that she was up there without him, she hesitated before pushing further. _Surely he would’ve said something if he didn’t want me up there_ , she reasoned.

The top floor was small, but homey. A desk with another plush rug underneath it overlooked the dining room, pen and papers stacked neatly and ready for use. A smaller, shorter table stood next to it, housing yet more books. She briefly wondered who he could possibly be sending messages to, before she realized that she was _jealous_. The thought shocked her. Her, the now-Queen of Hyrule (if she so chose), jealous of invisible competition that probably doesn’t even exist. She shook her head as she continued to explore Link’s bedroom. A long, short dresser lined the wall, pictures of Link’s various adventures and some she recognized to be Purah lined the top of it. Above the dresser were yet more pictures. The most predominant one being a picture of the five Champions and Zelda. Her eyes misted over as she ran her finger over the surprised faces of Mipha and Revali, the laughing face of Daruk, and the nonchalant expression on Urbosa’s face. She herself looked extremely uncomfortable, but if she looked uncomfortable then Link looked downright horrified. She was so horrible to him back then, he was probably terrified she’d tear his head off if he so much as grazed her accidentally, whether it was Daruk’s fault or not. Sadly enough, his fear wasn’t unjustified. Sighing heavily, Zelda continued on. There was nothing she could do to change the past, but she could set the standard for the future, starting now. There wasn’t much more left to explore upstairs, a simple soft bed was shoved into the corner, a blue comforter spread over it. Zelda’s cheeks grew warm as she imagined waking up in this bed next to Link. She quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to get distracted by the waves of desire pooling between her legs once again. A small nightstand and rug were situated next to the bed. A Silent Princess stood in a vase on the top of the nightstand. Zelda couldn’t help but wonder if he did that for her. She hoped so. A small stool sat next to the nightstand. 

All in all, it wasn’t lavish or exaggerated, but just right for a warrior like Link. She sat on the bed, smoothing the comforter with a shaking hand. This was a space solely for Link. Did she really have any right being here? This was the one place he didn’t have to keep up appearances, or pretend to be unaffected. He could enjoy the solitude and quiet without having to entertain guests. It was clear he never intended for anyone to stay the night, given that there was only one bedroom and it was open to the rest of the house at that.

 _He was probably just being polite when he told me to make myself at home. I should go check out a room at the Inn before they are all gone. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it if I don’t intrude. I can go do that while he’s tending the horses…_ Her thoughts continued to spiral downwards. After she had thoroughly convinced herself that Link didn’t want her there at all, she got up off the bed and hurried down the stairs. Just as she was about to open the door, however, it swung open to reveal a still damp Link. His eyebrow raised questioningly, but she was too busy staring at his bare chest. To say she was caught off guard by his lack of clothing would be a supreme understatement. His hair was up in his normal ponytail, still dripping from the bath. He wore no shirt, so she could watch each drop of water that fell from his head, tracing their individual trails with her eyes greedily. A pair of tight, long black shorts were the only thing covering his slim but muscular figure, and they left little to the imagination. Zelda could feel her ears burning as her mind stuttered to a stop, barely able to keep herself standing.

“Zelda?” Link’s low baritone cut through the fog in her mind, but sadly her voice still hadn’t caught up. She could only manage a squeak as he walked past her into his home, pulling the door shut behind her. Busying himself at the counter, he gathered the ingredients he needed for tea before sliding past a still frozen Zelda to return to the ever burning fire outside. As soon as the door shut once more, she mentally chided herself. _That was really smooth, Zelda. He’s probably out there wondering why he brought you to his house in the first place,_ Zelda chunnered to herself as she regained movement in her limbs. Walking over to the kitchen area, she busied herself getting the cups and tea bags ready. Then she rooted around the bins below until she had enough materials to make a decent sized snack to go along with their tea. She carried it all over to the table before sitting in a chair to wait for Link’s return. She didn’t have to wait long.

Link walked through the door just a few moments after Zelda had taken her seat. If he was surprised that she had gotten everything ready while he was outside, he didn’t show it. He simply walked over with the steaming kettle and poured the hot water into their cups. Setting the kettle on the cutting board, he returned to the table and busied himself dividing out the snack Zelda had made. They both drank in a companionable silence, the only sounds being the rattle of the teacups against the saucers each time they were set down. When they were finished, Link carried their cups over to the counter to clean out. Zelda, now full from the snack and tea, was having a hard time staying awake in the twilight hours. She stood up and stretched, not noticing the furtive glances Link kept throwing her direction. She stood in silence for a moment, waiting for Link to turn back around so she could say her goodbyes. Once he did, she approached him cautiously, unable to think of a tactful way to thank him for letting her intrude. 

“Thank you for the lovely refreshments. Your house is darling, Link. It suits you perfectly. I appreciate you allowing me to stay in it while you tended the horses.” Zelda said with a warm, albeit a little forced, smile.

The alarm bells were ringing in Link’s mind by the end of her speech. Her gratitude sounded like a goodbye and he couldn’t figure out why she would be leaving. He had brought her here in the hopes that she wouldn’t mind staying with him, but now he was starting to doubt his line of reasoning. _Maybe this is too shabby for royalty. From the few memories I have of her, I never really gave it much consideration that she might be used to the finer things in life,_ he considered these thoughts as they both stood around awkwardly. He had always made the comparison of a caged bird when he thought of Zelda in that big, cold castle. Maybe she was more comfortable there than he thought.

“Uhhh…. You’re welcome. I was rather drawn to it when I first came across it. Bolson did all the interior design on it, so you’ll have to thank him the next time you come across him.” Link mentally slapped himself for sounding like such an idiot. Why couldn’t he just ask Zelda if she wanted this to be _their_ home?

“Right. Well…” Zelda took a deep breath before continuing, “I guess I’d better get to the Inn before all the rooms are gone. Can you point out where it is on the Sheikah Slate?”

Even though Link had suspected that she was attempting to leave, her words still slapped him in the face. His heart plummeted as his previous thoughts were confirmed. His house wasn’t good enough for her. It took Link a moment before he could respond, the tiny daggers piercing his heart robbing him of the ability to speak. _I am a warrior, a fucking Champion, dammit, why can’t I just ask her why she won’t stay with me?_ He summoned up every bit of courage the Tri-Force allowed him, starting to speak just as Zelda did.

“I’m sure you don’t want me here-”  
“Why won’t you stay with me-”

They both broke off, blinking at each other in bewilderment. _Surely she doesn’t really think that I don’t WANT her here, right?_ Link tried to retrace their conversations of the day, searching for any clue that would make her feel like she was unwelcome in his home. _Our home,_ he mentally corrected himself. He wanted nothing more than for Zelda to be able to call this her home as well, if she so chose to.

Meanwhile, Zelda’s hopes were soaring. _Maybe he DOES want me to stay here with him! But does he mean just for the night, or…._ Zelda’s doubts once again started to crush the hopefulness that had just sprung up, dousing it like a bucket of water to a fire. Maybe if she just asked him what he meant, then that would make his intentions clear.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to stay here tonight.” Zelda couldn’t look at him, so she kept her eyes cast downwards. She barely heard his approach, his feet softly padding across the rug under the table. Even when they stopped in front of her, she still couldn’t find the courage to face him, so she kept her head tilted downwards. She knew it was a vain attempt to soften the blow of his rejection, but she couldn’t think of anything else in her pained state. _Just get it over with and then you can cry at the Inn._ She could do that.

And so she was absolutely floored when a gentle hand reached up to touch her chin. Link made her decision for her, tilting her chin upwards until she had no choice but to look him in the eye. It was like a current of electricity ran outward from where his hand was resting against her chin. It sent shivers down her spine as she struggled against the intense wave of desire his touch brought. Once she was looking upward into his strikingly blue eyes, his hand moved until it was gently cupping her cheek. Zelda could feel her ears turning red at such an intimate position, but she absolutely had no intention of moving.

Link couldn’t believe that she actually thought he wanted nothing to do with her. _Maybe this has something to do with my lack of memories?_ It was certainly frustrating to not know Zelda as well as he should, but it appeared that she was no better off than he in that position. She was refusing to look at him, her gaze firmly transfixed on the rug underneath her feet. He wanted to say something, ask her to look at him, _anything,_ but he didn’t know how. So, he figured that since warriors were men of action, his actions would speak louder than any words in this instance. He felt like gravity was pulling him towards Zelda, he could no more refuse the pull than he could float off into the sky. The world dimmed around him as he walked the few steps towards Zelda, coming to a rest in front of her. Still she did not look up. Still feeling the pull, he reached a hand out, only for it to be pulled towards her chin. Grasping it firmly, he gently tilted her head, delighted that she responded so easily. He felt as if Urbosa’s Fury was radiating out from the points where his skin connected with hers. If the reddening of her ears was any indication, then she was as well. The thought somehow gave him the courage to slide his hand along her jawline until it was cupping the smooth skin of her cheek. The tiniest tremor ran through her as he did so, and he wondered offhandedly how her body would respond if he were to run his hands all over it.

Pulling himself back to the here and now before he could get carried away by his lecherous thoughts, he gazed into her emerald eyes. Now that their gazes were locked, he spoke in an intimately quiet tone. One that he planned on reserving just for her from now on. 

“I want you to stay here, with me, forever.” Link took in her shocked expression for only a moment before he leaned in. He didn’t need for courage to desert him at the last second right when he needed it the most. His eyes focused on her lips as they parted in a gasp, whether from the intimacy of their position or his words, he didn’t know. He just knew that he wanted to kiss her. That he _needed_ to kiss her. Seizing his chance, he went the rest of the distance until their lips were connected. Zelda sighed into the kiss, letting her eyes slip closed as Link’s soft lips brushed over hers before pressing down more firmly.

Neither of them noticed the Tri-Force symbols on the back of their hands glowing, lost as they were in their first kiss.

Until Link pulled away screaming.


	2. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter to hold you over until I can get around to posting a _real_ chapter.

But then the illusion shattered. Link was on the ground convulsing, hands clutching his head as he continued to scream. Zelda’s limbs were frozen in shock, still holding the air as if Link’s body was still pressed up against hers.

Link.

Link, who was in serious danger of hurting himself if he continued to thrash around on the floor like that much longer. Zelda didn’t know what was happening, but she knew that it was beyond her capabilities to handle it. And so she ran. Her numb hands managed to grip the doorknob and wrench the door open, leaving it hanging open in her haste to get out, and then she was running. Her bare feet pounded along the bridge in front of Link’s house, but she knew nothing about the people of Hateno. Was there a healer in this village? Where was their house if there was? Zelda had always hated incomplete data in her research, and _this_ was one of the reasons why. Not having full knowledge could lead to a life or death situation turning badly very quickly. She had been foolish, her focus so trained on Link that she didn’t even bother thinking about exploring. A grave mistake.

Luckily before she could reach the end of the path past the new housing additions, a door behind her opened. Light spilled out around a figure standing in the doorway of the house closest to the roaring fire that blazed around the clock. Zelda skidded to a stop, turning around so fast she lost her footing and tumbled down the rest of the downhill grade. Ignoring the burn of fresh scraps on her palms and knees, she clawed at the earth until she was able to regain an upright position. The figure was before her, helping to stabilize her as she gasped in great breaths of air. She couldn’t make out any details about the figure, just that it was male and seemed to be an older man. He tried to ask her what the matter was, what was going on, but she overpowered his questions with only one word, gasped out as if it was the last word she’d ever utter. If she lost him, it just might be.

_“Link!”_

And then the figure was running, pulling her along with him until they reached the bridge. Loosening his grip on her upper arm, his hand slid down to take her wrist. His wild pace never once abating. He yanked her wrist, and she wondered why. An errant thought occurred to her after that, _He’s probably scared I’ll lose my footing over the bridge_. Feeling a twinge of appreciation for this random stranger, her world narrowed as Link’s screams once again filled the air around her. The door was still hanging open, so the stranger barged into the house, skidding to a stop as he saw Link.

Zelda didn’t want to look, the screaming was awful enough. That’s when the deafening silence hit her. She didn’t want to look, in case whatever had tormented him had caused his demise. But this was Link, the man that had gone through _hell_ to break her free of her imprisonment, so she stopped next to the man. Link’s entire body was seized up, his mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes were half lidded, his back arched up off the floor in a manner that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. The man whipped around to face her, his face pale.

“What’s wrong with him? What was he doing right before this started? TELL ME!” The urgency in the man’s voice was unmistakable, and yet Zelda still felt her face flush at having to tell a stranger that they had just been kissing before all hell broke loose.

“I- I… We…” Words escaped her in that moment, and she was mortified.

The stranger grabbed her arms and shook her roughly, nearly yelling in her face, “Tell me, silly girl! _What happened to him?!_ ”

“We were kissing! It was our first kiss and he just started screaming and clutching his head right afterwards! PLEASE! _Save him! You must save him!_ ” Zelda finally broke down, hysterics causing her body to convulse as she tried to sob and breathe at the same time. She slid to the floor, feeling more powerless than she had ever felt in her life. Even when her sealing power remained unobtainable, the feeling of powerlessness was nothing compared to this. Watching the man who had survived so much, had survived defeating the Calamity, watching his life bleed away from her because of _a kiss_ , it was too much for her. She became aware of the fact that they were alone in the house once more, the man must’ve left to go get help or left because of Zelda’s stupidity, she wasn’t sure which. She threw her arms around a still arched Link, toppling them both over. She buried her face in the sweat drenched front of his shirt, listening to his heartbeat that sounded like the propellers of the Skywatch Guardians. _At least it’s still beating_ , she thought to herself, _but for how much longer?_ Despair was a tangible thing, clutching Zelda in its grasp like a child who had to throw away their favorite toy.

“Move! Lock your arms around him and try to keep him still no matter how much he tries to break free!” The man had returned, a vial in his hand. She didn’t have time to wonder at what it was, as his voice seemed to snap Link’s body out of whatever had kept it frozen. He began thrashing again in earnest, and Zelda couldn’t help but wonder how she was supposed to keep Link still. He may be shorter than her, but he more than made up for it with the lean muscle that corded over his arms and legs. 

Shifting to a better position, she wrapped her arms around his chest, encompassing his arms and locking her hands together in an attempt to provide as much strength in her grip as possible. Her legs wrapped around his, causing her body to be dragged around with his as he continued to struggle to move. The man uncorked the vial trying to find the right moment to dump its liquid contents into Link’s mouth. 

“Pinch his nose!” Zelda strained to keep her hands locked as she grit her teeth.

“What? Why?” The old man was starting to get on her nerves. She was expected to follow his instructions without question, but when _she_ was the one instructing, suddenly there was time to debate. 

“Just do it! NOW!” Zelda poured every ounce of strength she had into locking Link down, giving the man an opening to dump the liquid into his open mouth.

After a few moments, the tension in Link’s body released. He slumped to the floor, unmoving but still breathing. Zelda removed her trembling arms from around his body, letting her legs drop to the floor wearily. Link continued to breathe steadily, his body spent. 

“Move along, darlin’, and get his bed ready. I’ll go get Karson and we’ll carry him upstairs.” The old man vanished through the door once more, leaving Zelda alone with an unconscious warrior and her own thoughts. A dangerous combination for Zelda. She extracted herself from Link, loathe to leave him alone on the floor as if he’d disappear without her being next to him but logic won out in the end. She needed to prepare his bed, so that he could be comfortable and safe when he awoke. Zelda knew without a shadow of a doubt he would awaken again, she just didn’t know how long that would take. Hurrying up the steps, she couldn’t help but think that most of their friendship he had been asleep. A hysterical giggle escaped her mouth as she pulled down the covers on his bed. Unsure of what else she could do to help the men, she loitered around a bit before deciding that he would need someone to bathe his brow if he was going to continue to sweat the way he had been. Going downstairs once again, she hurriedly grabbed up a bowl from his kitchen area before stepping out into the cool night air. Going around the side of the house, she walked to the edge of the pond she had glimpsed when they first arrived. Tilting her bowl into the water, Zelda filled it up before setting it to the side. Plunging both of her hands into the cold water, she splashed water onto her face, arms shaking violently. Hysterical sobs kept bubbling out of her as she tried to scrub the memory of Link’s episode from her mind. Only when the top half of her was completely soaked and chilled did she calm down enough to grab the bowl and make her way back towards the house.

The old man had returned with a younger man, and between the two of them had carried Link upstairs to his bed. Now they both stood at the foot of the stairs, talking quietly but becoming silent when Zelda walked in. Half drenched and exhausted beyond all belief, she wanted to just go up to Link’s bed and collapse beside him. But, she first needed to thank the men for helping Link and find out what the older man had given him. Sighing inwardly, she set the bowl down on the table before turning to the men. Slightly bowing the top half of her body, she expressed her gratitude. “Thank you both for helping Link. If you had not come, I would not have known what to do.” She looked at the men, really seeing them for the first time.

The younger man, Karson, had cropped brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a necklace with a heavy green gem. A band encircled his right wrist. He wore a sleeveless open vest, a gray striped shirt underneath it. He wore plain brown pants and no shoes. A belt wrapped around his waist, in which various construction tools were thrust. His skin was pale, though Zelda could see the darkening from working in the sun starting to show. His facial expression was friendly and curious. He looked to be only a few years older than herself and Link. Zelda’s eyes travelled to the older man, and she found herself trying to figure out _what he was wearing._ A corded bandana wrapped his head, a shocking shade of pink and tied into a knot above his temple. He had lost all the hair on top of his head, only the sides held neatly cut gray hairs. A pink earring hung from his right ear. He had a patch of pink on the bridge of his nose and a beard surrounding full pink lips. His neck was adorned with a long necklace ending in a board that had been painted with a mosaic of triangles. He wore a short sleeved blue open vest, a gray shirt similar to Karson’s underneath it. The neckline of his vest was wrapped in striped fur, completely contradicting the simplicity of the other man’s outfit. He also bore the same shocking pink color for his pants. A construction belt like Karson’s wrapped around his waist. For a construction worker, there was something distinctly feminine about him. 

“I’m Bolson. This here is Karson. What’s your name, darlin’?” Bolson stuck his hand on his hip as he waited for Zelda to answer.

After a moment’s panic on whether to reveal her identity or not, she settled on the truth. If Link trusted these two to watch his house while he was away, she could afford to trust them as well. “My name is Zelda. Thank you for all your help with Link. Can you tell me what was in the vial you gave him, please? So I know when it runs out what I’ll need to do, of course.” She watched as both of the men’s eyes widened after she introduced herself. She supposed she better get used to it, if she intended on rebuilding Hyrule. She didn’t know if she wanted to, and decided right then that she would focus on Link before she even considered the kingdom. He deserved that much. Much more than that, in fact.

“Z- Zelda? As in, ‘Princess’ Zelda? Oooh OH! Now _that’s_ dazzling, Karson!” Bolson pumped his arm in the air while Karson grinned. Zelda wondered if they were both insane. After a moment, they both sobered and Bolson answered her question. “Actually, it was just a sleeping draught. Sometimes I find it hard to turn off a mind as great as mine, and so I keep a few vials of that around just in case. Purah makes them for me. She doesn’t like me visiting too often, but she certainly doesn’t mind charging me an arm and a leg for them.” Bolson shook his head.

“Purah? Purah lives in this village? You must tell me where! She will probably know what’s wrong with Link! Oh, please, tell me!” Zelda’s hands came together in front of her chest as she pleaded with Bolson. Finally, she had some hope. Purah was one of the smartest people she knew. She was certain that Purah could figure out what was wrong with Link and fix him.

“Whoa, there. Purah is extremely anti-social. I doubt she’d see even you, Princess, at this hour. I could go up to the Tech Lab tomorrow morning and see if I can get you in to see her but-” Bolson stopped in confusion as Zelda raced up the stairs to Link’s bedside. Removing the Sheikah Slate from his belt, she ran to the railing to call down to the men below her.

“Please stay with Link until I return, it should be no time at all before I’m back.” Not looking to see if they agreed or not, she began tapping the screen of the Slate. Pulling up the map, she selected the warp point for the Hateno Tech Lab. She hesitated, looking over at Link. She walked over to him, caressing his cheek before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I’ll return in a moment, love. Stay strong until then.”

Looking at the Slate, she tapped the screen again. Blue lights raced up and surrounded her, whisking her away right as both men thundered to the top of the stairs.

Their jaws dropped as she disappeared right before their eyes.


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes a trip down memory lane, and remembers some of what he experienced before the Calamity. Will he wake up soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter will be flashbacks of what Link experienced before the Calamity. Enjoy!

“Karson, remember that time you dazzled me with your construction prowess?” Karson grunted in response. “Now I want you to dazzle me with your babysitting skills.” Bolson laughed at his little joke while Karson just groaned. “I know it isn’t what you were planning on doing with your evening but Link needs to be monitored to make sure he doesn’t wake before the Princess returns.

“Do you think that girl really is Princess Zelda?” Karson had his doubts. He knew the stories, hell, they _all_ knew the stories of how the Princess went to face Calamity Ganon alone after the Hero fell. But he figured that the Princess just sort of…. disappeared when she sealed the Calamity. He had never doubted for a moment that Link was the Hero spoken about in the old stories, mostly because he’d never met a more honest person than Link. If he said he was the Hero, then Karson believed him. However, he knew nothing about this girl. Although, she was hanging around Link…. He shook his head to clear his jumbled thoughts.

“I…. do. I don’t know why I do, but I do. Anyways, you watch over him until she returns. I’m going to go get a couple more vials of sleeping droughts and bring them over. Then I’m going to bed. When you’re as old as me and look this fabulous, you need all the beauty rest you can get.” Bolson looked down at Link’s sleeping form once more, watching the rise and fall of his chest for a moment. “I do wonder, however, what could’ve happened that caused such a reaction from Link. She said they were just kissing, but maybe…. I don’t know. We’ll have to wait on the official diagnosis from Purah, I suppose.” Bolson’s usually bolsterious voice was quiet and strained with worry. He shook his head and walked down the stairs.

_________________________________

Zelda reappeared right outside the Tech Lab, much to her glee. She wondered how Link got used to being ripped apart and put back together, then again, he had much more experience with it. _Link_.... The thought of the man she loved sobered her. She stepped to the front door, knocking three times on the sturdy wood. She briefly wondered if Purah would still recognize her. What she was unprepared for, was whether _she_ would recognize Purah.

The door slowly opened, just enough for a head to poke through. A man spoke in a low voice as soon as it was open enough.

“May we help you?” Before Zelda had a chance to reply, she heard what had to be Purah’s voice behind the man. Although it sounded different than she remembered, the words left her in no doubt as to who was speaking.

“Symin, this isn’t a charity business we are running here! Don’t ask if they need our help, ask them how much they’re willing to pay to see _me_! Honestly, you can’t find good help these days…”

Zelda was hard pressed to keep the smile off of her face at the woman’s words. _Same old Purah…._ she thought to herself. Pressing her lips lips into a straight line, she nodded at the man before answering. She hated name dropping but Link needed her help and he needed it _now_. “I am Princess Zelda. I wish to speak with Purah regarding Link. It is a matter of great urgency.”

The door flew open, nearly causing Symin to topple over. What looked to be a young Sheikah child stood with her jaw hanging open. “Princess?”

Zelda did not know what to make of the young girl. She spoke her title with such familiarity, it just didn’t match with her young appearance. _Did Purah have kids? Is this her granddaughter or something?_ Zelda was puzzled, but now was not the time for this. She could explain and introduce herself later. Right now, she needed Purah. “I am indeed Princess Zelda. Can you take me to Purah, little one? I need to speak with her right away.” Zelda could see that the moment she had called this girl ‘little one’ it had been the wrong thing to say. Fury bloomed across the young girls face like a summer thunderstorm. After a moment of glaring at Zelda, she deflated. Resignation replaced the fury and she opened the door further, gesturing for Zelda to come in. Zelda stepped through the door. 

It was as if the lab hadn’t changed since Zelda had been there last. Papers littered the floor, stacks of books were everywhere. The guidance stone that Purah and her had studied a hundred years ago stood ready for use. Rows of books lined the bookcases in the far corner near the side door that led outside. A set of winding stairs occupied the other corner of the room. Boxes and crates lined the room, and a vast table took up the middle. All in all, it was exactly like how she remembered it being. Granted it didn’t have a scholarly looking man or a young child in it the last time she was there. She was momentarily saddened, life had continued for all the people she knew a hundred years ago. Those that survived the Calamity, that is. Zelda stopped herself from going any deeper into her gloomy thoughts, focusing on Link.

“Is Purah around? I really must speak with her right away. Link…” Zelda stopped talking, the lump in her throat choking the words off. This was all her fault.

“What’s wrong with Linky?” The young girls voice was sharp, her gaze trained on Zelda. It make Zelda feel small, miniscule next to this child. This young girl couldn’t have possibly been through half of what Zelda had been, and yet she felt the weight of the girls stare all the same.

“It’s really something I can only speak of with Purah.” Zelda heard the over dramatic sigh that came from the girl, but was confused as to why this bothered her.

“Zelda. I _am_ Purah. I will explain it later, for now _tell me what’s wrong with Link_.” Purah put her hands on her hips, looking at Zelda expectantly.

Zelda was dumbfounded. This young girl claimed to be Purah, when Purah should’ve been well over 130 years old. This girl looked to be about six or seven, at most. She wanted to argue, wanted to make this girl prove that she was who she said she was, but she refrained. Link came first.

“Um… H- he just collapsed, holding his hand and screaming. B- Bolson gave him a sleeping drought to knock him out. He was-,” the lump rose up in her throat, choking off what she wanted to say. A tear slid down her cheek.

Purah looked up from the notes she was taking upon hearing Zelda’s silence. Putting away her notepad, she approached Zelda. Patting her hand, she said, “Don’t worry. We’ll fix him. We were able to the last time, we can do it again. Tell me exactly what was going on when it happened. Think of it as…. Research. We’re researching the cause and effect of a specific condition.”

Zelda smiled gratefully. After all this time, the woman still knew how to handle her fretting.

____________________________________

Karson sat on the top stair. It was quiet in the house, save for the mutterings of the man in the bed. He had applied the cool washcloth that Zelda had retrieved before she left, but it seemed to have little effect. Link was tossing and turning, despite the sleeping drought, and muttering broken sentences that Karson couldn’t understand. All he could do was hope that Zelda returned soon with some answers. Karson didn’t know Link very well, but he was a honest, hardworking man and Karson very much admired that. It had been an hour or so since he was left alone. Sighing, he continued to worry. That was all he could do at this point.

____________________________________

_“Just leave me alone! I’m tired of you following me, judging me! You may be a Hero to everyone else, but to me you’re just a nuisance my Father appointed to ruin my life! I hate you!” Zelda stormed off, leaving Link standing in the middle of the Gerudo Canyon Stable dumbfounded. After retrieving her from Urbosa and Vah Naboris, they had travelled to the closest stable to retrieve the horses Link had turned over to the stable hand. The trip had been awkward, Zelda’s raging temper making it an uncomfortable affair for both of them. Urbosa’s words ran through his mind over and over again as they walked._

_He had tried to brush off her comments, but it was hard to not take them personally. Especially when the comments are only aimed directly at him. Zelda was cordial with everyone she came across. Except Link. She showed nothing but contempt and judgment each time they had to interact. Link longed to connect with her. He wanted to tell her how amazing he thought she was. That her intelligence was the most beautiful thing about her. He loved watching her puzzle out the Sheikah technology that had been uncovered. She carried the Sheikah Slate with her everywhere, constantly stopping to take pictures with the camera feature. In those moments at night when she would be writing in her journal, she would forget who he was and speak to him like a normal human being. She would explain her theories about the latest piece of tech she had been researching, comparing and contrasting it to the other pieces of equipment components. Until she would remember. Remember that he was the Chosen by the sword. She would clam up, slamming her journal down and turning her back to him as she laid down in her bedroll._

_I wish she wouldn’t hate me. I want her to understand why this sword is on my back. To understand why I carry this burden. My burden isn’t as big as hers, but it’s still a heavy burden to bear. I wish she would open up to me, allow me to take some of her burden. I wish…._

The memory faded, Link falling into the blackness once again. His heart hurt as he recalled the unique torture that was being the Princess’ appointed knight. She had mistreated him for a long time. Why did she like him now? What changed in their relationship? Another memory rushed up to greet him before he could protest.

_Three Yiga crowded around the Princess. She had slipped away from him again. He was a fool to try and give her space. He had let trying to appease her come in the way of his sworn duty, and now she was in danger. He wasn’t going to make it. He could see her on the ground, terrified as they surrounded her. He was moving as fast as his legs would carry him across the shifting sands. The three Yiga paused for a moment, probably to relish their victory and intimidate the Princess. The Princess who had closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. Somehow that hurt worse than her fear. He leapt into the air just as the Yiga raised their sickle. Taking a chance he thrust the Master Sword forward, overextending it’s reach just a tad, but it was effective enough to catch the sickle with the tip. This allowed him the precious moments he needed to run those last few steps. Using the momentum from his mad dash, he ran the Yiga through._

_He skidded to a stop in front of the Princess. Every fiber of his being wanted to turn around and make sure she was okay, but the other two were closing in. And suddenly it was chaos. He dispatched the Yiga on the left as the one in the right jumped into the air, disappearing in a puff of smoke only to reappear behind him. The Princess called out to him and he swung around, the Master Sword already moving upwards in an arc. The third Yiga was cleaved in two before they even had a chance to draw their sickle. He immediately turned to the Princess, an apology ready on his lips. “Princess, I’m sorry you had to witness that carnage, I just-” but he was cut off as the Princess barreled into him._

_“Shut up you ridiculous man! How dare you apologize for saving my life! I was so scared, so worried… about you. Not about myself. I- I somehow knew you would come. I was more worried that they would hurt YOU. I’m so sorry…” Zelda’s sobs cut off the rest of her babbling. Her body shook with her hysterics, and her grip around Link’s neck was nearly painful. Link didn’t know what to make of it. Had she changed her mind? Did she no longer despise him because he had the Master Sword? At a total loss, he merely let the Princess continue to sob against his neck. Every once in awhile she would repeat “I’m sorry.” over and over again until she finally cried herself to sleep._

_Slipping his arms underneath her legs, he carried her bridal style the rest of the way to the Bazaar._

The rest of the memories were nothing but blurs. Glimpses of his family, the house he grew up in, when he decided to follow in his father’s footsteps, all passed by too quickly. He called out and tried to grasp ahold of any of them, but he couldn’t. He felt trapped, like he couldn’t escape the past now that he knows it. _Is this how Zelda felt, all those years she was trapped inside the castle with the Calamity?_ If so, his heart went out to her even more. Thinking of her, and how much she must be panicking, caused him to start fighting against the darkness. The last thing he remembered was their kiss. One that had been a century in the making. He had wanted to tell her that even if he didn’t remember all of her, he loved her just the same. Now he could say that he remembered _all_ of her, and it didn’t change how he felt one bit. She was still the reason for his existence, the only thing tethering him to this new strange world they both had to navigate together. Another memory finally slowed enough for him to grasp it, then he was thrown into it without warning.

_“Why?” His father’s worn face came into view as his vision cleared. His tone wasn’t disapproving, just tired. Like a time he was dreading had finally arrived._

_“Because, the signs of the Calamity are showing up more and more. I want to be able to protect my country, just like you!” Link’s voice rose with his passion. He was going to remain firm. He wouldn’t be talked out of it again._

_“Son, it’s not all glory and -”_

_“I’m not looking for glory, I’m looking to serve! Why can’t you understand that, Father?” Link was only just barely able to make out his father’s worried face, screwed up in anger and his reply before the memory dimmed._

_It was almost immediately replaced with another one._

_“Do you swear to protect your fellow countrymen, to always defend a lady, and be brave at every moment in conflict? Do you promise to tell the truth and be loyal to the kingdom of Hyrule forevermore? If taken prisoner, do you agree to lay down your arms unless engaging in a one on one battle?” His father intoned as Link kneeled in front of the gathering of nobles that had been summoned to his ceremony. Link felt only honor; honor that it was his father that was knighting him, honor that he had been distinguished in battle to earn the title, and honor to serve. The weight of the sword was heavy on his shoulder, but it was a burden he would gladly bear._

_“I do, always and forevermore.”_

_“Do you agree to adhere to the code of Chivalry?” His father said as he kept his rigid posture. Link kept a straight face on the outside but on the inside he was grinning, he had done it!_

_“I do, always and forevermore.”_

_“From this moment on, you will serve the kingdom of Hyrule.” His father moved the sword from one shoulder to the other. “You will serve the crown, and live for your duty to it. You will serve your countrymen until the last breath leaves your body, whether it be in battle or of natural causes. I swear you in as a Knight of Hyrule.” Link was fairly sure that middle statement wasn’t in the Code of the Knight, it sounded more like his father was just trying to drive his point home. Nevertheless, he rose and shouldered the new weight of his duty with pride._ He didn’t know at the time the horrors he would see, both before his stasis and afterwards. Even now, he couldn’t bring himself to regret his decision. If he hadn’t sought out the fabled Master Sword, the kingdom would be totally demolished. 

He watched the memory fade back into the maelstrom with regret. His father had fallen in a vicious battle against a Lynel not long after that. The Lynel had been terrorizing a village in the western part of Hyrule, and his father had answered the call for help without hesitation. He was only a year from retiring to a less stressful line of knighthood: the dreaded desk duty. Link recalled how instead of wallowing after his father’s send off ceremony, he resolved to find the Master Sword. It had taken him a solid month of getting lost in the Lost Woods before he finally figured out the trick to navigating the misdirection wards. As he thought about it, the memory popped back to the forefront of his chaotic thoughts…

 _He brushed back a low hanging branch, taking in the overgrown wooded area. Overgrown korok leaves dripped tiny lights, casting a hazy glow around them. Tiny woodland creatures skittered around, and Koroks hung from random….. Wait, Koroks? Tiny little leaf creatures swung and tittered, but disappeared as soon as he stepped in their direction. As he was experimenting with trying to approach them, a gleam caught his eye. His eyes widened in surprise as It caught the sunlight in the middle of the courtyard, a massive tree behind it. The Master Sword. It really exists! He had spent_ months _looking for the elusive sword, but he never once gave up. He couldn’t explain his motives, just that he heard the sword… calling. Like a constant nagging in the back of his mind, that he just couldn’t ignore any longer. And yet, once he made the decision to undertake the quest…. Nothing. And so he searched and searched before finally looking into the legends surrounding the fabled Darkness sealing sword. Each tome he read made him more and more scared that the Calamity would come in his lifetime. He had heard stories that the Princess had been forced to devote more and more time praying to the Goddess in order to wake her sealing powers, but so far had been unsuccessful. He heard the rumormongers even in his home village, speaking vilely about their crown Princess while not doing anything productive themselves. People like them disgusted Link, fools that had never worked a day in their lives, must less had to bear the extreme pressure that Princess Zelda must be under._

_As he walked towards the sword with his heart in his throat, his eyes fixated on the gleaming blade, the tree behind it seemed to... shake? He approached the pedestal. Before he could reach forward to grasp the grip, the tree shook itself and suddenly Link was able determine a face twisted into its features. Link’s usually stoic face was shocked, his mouth hanging open as it began to talk._

_“I have watched over Hyrule since time immemorial. Many have referred to me over the ages as the Deku Tree. That is the weapon created by the ancient Goddess. The sword that seals the darkness - that only the chosen knight can wield against the Calamity Ganon. But I must warn you to take extreme caution. The sword stands as a test to anyone who would dare attempt to possess it. As you are now, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not... If you sought to free the sword in any sort of weakened state, you would surely lose your life where you stand. Best of luck, young one… If you hope to pull the sword from its resting place, you must use your true strength. Let us see whether or not you currently possess said power.”_

_Link rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. He reached out and took hold of the grip on the Master Sword. He took a moment to think of all the reasons why he was here and attempting to pull the sacred blade from it’s resting place. His father’s memory, to protect and serve his kingdom, to aide the Princess seal away Ganon. His thoughts lingered on Zelda for a moment. Not because he was worried she couldn’t do it by herself because she hadn’t been able to unlock her sealing powers. No, he would be honored to serve her in any way possible, power or no power._

_And so he slowly started to pull on the sword. For a moment it didn’t seem like anything was happening, then all of a sudden it felt like dozens of little fish hooks had pierced his arm and crawled up it towards his heart. The pain was uncomfortable, but not overwhelming. He kept his thoughts centered on his reasons for pulling it. And Zelda. They always spun back around to Zelda. He didn’t know if it was the sword longing for her presence, or himself. The only thing that was clear to him was he had a deeply rooted longing to be around the Princess. He kept steadily pulling on the sword, gaining inch by inch until it finally slid free of its pedestal. He held it skyward, watching the hazy filtered sunlight bounce off of it._

_He marvelled at the feel of it, even though it was a longer sword, it weighed no more than one of the Knights broadswords he owned. He slashed a few times, finding the balance to be perfect. He could see the Triforce engraved into the blade itself. Its winged crossguard gave it an elegance, it’s purplish blue adorned with a gold stone where the wings met. It had a black leatherbound grip, and the pommel was diamond shaped. Once he raised the sword skyward, the blade erupted with a brilliant blue glow. The tiny fish hooks had disappeared leaving only a feeling of being one with the sword. Like they had been meant for each other all this time. As he brought the sword back down, a Korok approached him. The Korok had an elegant scabbard in his tiny hands. It was so much bigger than him, it was almost like the small creature was dragging it more than carrying it. Nevertheless, Link watched him approach and offer him the scabbard. It was every bit as elegant as the sword it covered. It was the same purplish blue as the winged crossguard, with golden accents symmetrically bolted onto either side of it. Another depiction of the Triforce gleamed gold in the middle of it._

_While he was admiring it, the Great Deku Tree spoke once again._

_“That blade has a name... It is the Master Sword. When used against Calamity Ganon or those tainted by his Malice, it will become suffused with holy light... At such times, the true power of the sword will manifest... but be warned. Do not rely too much on its power. If you wield it without need, its power will exhausted and it will no longer be of use to you... Should this happen, you must wait for the sword to recover. Use it with care... And wield it bravely for the one who waits for you.”_

_Not needing anymore encouragement, he buckled on the scabbard and flipped the sword into it. With a respectful nod to the Great Deku Tree, he turned to depart the Lost Woods. Impatient to get back to civilization, he chose the quickest route to get out of the Lost Woods. In other words, he walked straight into the Lost Woods and waited for the ominous laughter and swirling fog to engulf him and send him back to the beginning of the maze like forest. Once there, he started back towards the castle, intent on showing the King that the Master Sword had been discovered once again._

Link blinked and the memory was gone. Now the memories were slowing down, like he was coming to the end of them. His brain hurt even though he knew the pain was all mental. It was a lot to handle, getting his memories back this way. He managed to pick one final one. It was equal parts the best day of his life and the worst day of his life. He had managed to get an audience with the King, and had his first glimpse of the Princess. She had seem mortally offended by him, even though he was certain they had never met a day in their lives prior. Any wishful thinking on getting close to the Princess was popped like a bubble as she glared at him while the King had rambled on about the return of the Darkness sealing sword. 

_“Rise, young knight, and tell me how you came to acquire that sword.” The Kings voice boomed over the assembled nobility as he questioned Link. He listened intently to the tale Link told. When he was done speaking, the King told him to rise. And then, to Link’s utter bewilderment, he clapped Link on the back and let out a joyous cry before returning to his normal demeanor. “Link, I hereby appoint you to be my daughter Zelda’s appointed knight. Wherever she goes, you will follow. You will serve to encourage her to keep at unlocking her sealing power. Only you…” He droned on and on for awhile yet._

_Link tuned him out after a minute, mesmerized by the golden haired goddess that stood just behind the King. When she finally locked eyes with him, he nearly gasped at the unfiltered disgust and fury stamped on her beautiful features. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong to deserve such heated glares. However, nothing came to mind and before he knew it, the small service was over and Zelda was spinning on her heel before stomping off. He could only look after her as his heart sunk further in his chest. He wanted to go after her, to turn her around and ask her what he had done wrong. He had even taken a step in that direction before another member of the royal staff stepped in his pathway to show him to his new quarters. Each time they had turned down a hall, he had hopes of seeing the seething Princess, but each time he was disappointed as the hallways were always empty. The memory broke up as they stopped in front of what would be his room for the next year or so, until the Calamity controlled Guardian struck him down._

After the events of the last memory faded away, his thoughts continued to linger on Zelda. He had misunderstood her hatred for a long time. When she finally broke down after their run in with death at Kara Kara Bazaar, she had explained that it wasn’t Link she hated, it was herself that she was furious with. She agonized over not being able to access her healing powers. She had just been lashing out like a child, projecting her own insecurities on him. He had tried to tell her that he didn’t mind, would do it all over again if he had to. It took awhile but he had finally gotten her to smile through the tears. She was the catalyst of so many good things in his life. He just wanted her to be his, to let him make up for the hundred years she’d had to wait for him.

Suddenly he heard her voice. First as if through a wall, then as if he was underwater and she above, and finally strong enough to make out the words.

“Link… Link… Wake up, Link!”

Link’s eyes snapped open.


	4. Atonement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, everyone. We're about to earn our rating ;)

“His memory has returned.”

Those four little words rocked Zelda’s world to the core and she couldn’t help but think that maybe this wasn’t entirely a good thing. She had treated him so horribly for such a long time, did she really want him to remember those times? She knew it was incredibly selfish to wish that he could forget the awful way she treated him before that fateful day in the desert, but... She was terrified that it would change whatever they had now. She needed to take her mind off of that line of thought before she drowned. She needed logic.“What makes you believe that?” The only thing she could do to keep herself from going under was to rely on the facts and wait for Link to wake back up. She took a deep breath. She could do that.

Purah looked up from a thick tome of notes she was studying, finally drawn back into the present at the tone in Zelda’s voice. Symin had brought the thick old book down at her request so that she could study it. Her heart went out to the Princess, knowing she was just barely holding it together. The Princess had always been meticulous in her research, and too many unknowns had always made Zelda nervous. But, this was an unprecedented event….. Well, almost.

“I found a book detailing one other instance of someone being put in the Shrine of Resurrection.” Seeing the impatient look on Zelda’s face, she hurried to explain further. “Two thousand years ago, the Queen of Hyrule fell deathly ill. She had just given birth to their first daughter when she caught some sort of flesh eating bacterial disease. She was placed in the Shrine of Resurrection on the King’s orders. Due to the quick thinking of the King and the early detection by the doctors, she only needed thirty years before she was restored to her prediseased state, and therefore was awakened. The book indicates that while the King was overjoyed to see her, she looked at him like a stranger. It took them quite awhile to figure out that her memories had been tampered with by the Shrine stasis process. Remember when we first uncovered the Shrine and there was a note saying that it tampers with the memory of the patient? This instance is why that note was there. That’s why we saw the note that we did a hundred years ago when we first uncovered the Shrine. It’s how we were certain that Link wouldn’t retain his memories when he awakened.” 

Zelda’s shoulders slumped. Even with their closeness right before the rise of Calamity Ganon, she hadn’t thought to ask Link what his thoughts on being placed in the Shrine of Resurrection were. Whether he would want that, or just want to die an honorable death in battle. It had never crossed her mind that it would be an option for him. She had taken that choice away from him ‘for the greater good’ and now it sickened her. No one should have their choices taken away. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. She pressed her lips into a thin line, trying to focus on Purah’s voice.

Oblivious to Zelda’s internal struggle, Purah continued on. “Anyway, one day not long after she reawoke, she was wandering through the castle gardens alone when she came upon a spot that she had spent much time in before she fell ill. She remembered that she used to sit in a particular spot and speak to Hylia in her devotions. Excited at the prospect of his wife regaining more memories, the King ordered that she be taken to all the ‘special’ spots that he knew of. I’m sure you can guess what happened next.” Purah looked up to where Link was still bedridden. So as not to disturb him, they had spread out all the books and notes Symin had brought on Link’s dining table downstairs. “After visiting multiple locations, something finally clicked. Her memory returned, but since it was all at once, she reacted the same way Link did. The notation says that she screamed until she was put under by a powerful sleeping drought. Because of the incredible amount of stress and trauma to the brain, she didn’t wake up for weeks. When-”

But Zelda was done listening. She couldn’t handle the thought of Link not reawakening for another moment, let alone weeks or months. She stood up so fast that her chair crashed backwards. Paying it no heed, she ran up the stairs as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. She had fought Calamity Ganon for _decades_ that had seemed only like moments sometimes, but somehow the thought of being without Link any longer was more than she could bear. She fell beside his bed, taking his hand in hers and holding it to her chest.

“Link. Link! You must wake up! I can’t handle-” her sobs cut her words off as she choked. He just couldn’t leave her in this new world alone, he just couldn’t! She hadn’t had a chance to tell him how much she loved him, how she was ready to follow _him_ to the ends of the world if it meant staying by his side. She needed to tell him. She needed him to wake up. She tried to press down the panic that was threatening to consume her, but it was like believing your hand wouldn’t burn if you stuck it in a fire. It was real and it was pressing down on her like a choking cloud of thick dust.

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then to each eyelid, and finally at corner of his mouth. When he didn’t react, she felt her heart constrict. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Goddess with every fiber of her being. _Please… Please bring him back to me. His duty isn’t fulfilled just yet. We still have to meet with the leaders, unite the kingdom…._ She felt nothing. Just like all of those times she prayed at the Springs, she only felt hollow and cold. But determination stood where failure once mocked her, and so she pressed Hylia harder. _No. All of those things need to be done, but that isn’t why I want him returned to me. I want him back because I love him. I want to look him in the eyes and tell him how much I love him. I want to wake up in his arms and fall asleep staring into his eyes. I want to hear him laugh, watch him practice his swordplay, eat his amazing meals, and spend the rest of my life with him. He’s my world. He gives me the strength to carry on. It took me too long to realize what he meant to me a hundred years ago. I will NOT make that mistake again. I want him back, NOW._

Zelda felt a warmth spreading from the core of her being outwards. She knew that if she was to look at her hand, the triforce would be glowing. But her eyes were only for Link. She barely noticed the golden light that surrounded them, lost as she was in her focus on the sleeping man in front of her.

“Link… Link… Wake up, Link!” The symbolism of calling out the same words as when she pulled him out of his stasis was not lost on Zelda and she concentrated on pouring all her energy into bringing him back to her once again. She gasped as his eyes opened, watching them dart around as if seeking something, or rather someone, out.

 _“Zelda…. Where are you?”_ Link’s voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. Zelda committed the sound to memory before leaning closer and speaking.

“I’m here! I’m right here, Link.” His eyes wheeled around another moment before finally catching sight of her. Their gazes locked and it was like the world had fallen away, leaving them adrift in a space that was unique and entirely their own. He sat up, never breaking his gaze from her. She tried to push him back down, tried to protest his movement so soon, but he merely grabbed her hand and brought her to him. She buried her face into his neck, letting out a shuddering sob. His grip on her was like iron, like she was the only thing holding him to this world. She didn’t mind. 

He peeled her away from him to bring his thumbs up to her face and brush away the tears falling down her face. His eyes searched hers, and she was lost in everything that was Link. His mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound escaped his dry lips. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I love you.” 

A shiver went through Zelda as he spoke the three words she felt like she had been waiting her entire life for. She opened up her mouth to tell him that she loved him with all her heart, but before she could get the words out his lips crashed onto hers. It was like his admission had broken through a dam that had been holding them back from each other, splintering the barrier separating them until their emotions burst forth in great cascades around them. His hands still cupped her face and his kisses tasted like salt. She knew that she should break off his kiss, that Purah was downstairs and probably disapproved, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She had spent all her life putting her emotions on hold, indulging everyone else while starving herself of the love she so desperately craved. She didn’t want to do that this time. _Damn what everyone else thinks,_ Zelda thought as she pulled Link to her, gasping and trying to get _closer._ As if she could melt down in to his bones and never come back. The kiss had turned sloppy, desperation making it a clash of teeth and tongue as they each tried to devour the other.

Zelda couldn’t be sure, but she thought she heard the distinct sound of the door downstairs opening and closing. She would have to thank Purah later or tomorrow. For right now, Link demanded her attention and she was perfectly content giving him as much of it as he wanted. She broke their kiss, pushing him back to get him to scoot backwards until his back was against the wall. She straddled him, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck before bringing his lips to hers once more. She nipped at his bottom lip and he gasped, allowing her to slip her tongue in and explore him for the first time. She ran it along his, causing a throaty moan to escape him. His hands brushed her sides as they crept up her shirt, causing goosebumps to erupt along her touch starved skin. She squirmed, trying to help push his fingers along to where she wanted them most, nearly groaning as his fingers finally brushed the underside of her breasts. She threw her head back and mewled as he ran his thumbs over her peaked nipples. She ground down on his hardness through the black shorts he had changed into after his bath, causing his fingers to grip her sides as he tried to chase her hips as she lifted them back up. He was still bare chested and she took full advantage of that, running her hands along the scars crisscrossing his abdomen. She delighted in the moans he made as his abs contracted against her touch before she dragged them back up and around his neck to tangle her hands in his hair. She brought her lips down to his at the same time she rolled her hips against his hardness, eagerly swallowing his loud moan. He removed his hands from underneath her shirt and she whined at the loss of his touch. He merely smirked at her before tugging her shirt up and over her head. Neither of them looked as it landed in a soft puddle of fabric on the floor next to his bed. Now that she was bare chested, he brought his lips to her nipple to flick it before wrapping his lips around it. She moaned loudly as she gripped his head and pressed him closer to her as he lavished them with attention. She wanted every part of her body to be touching every part of his, and things were moving too slowly for that to happen as of right now. 

She squealed as Link wrapped his arm around her waist before flipping them around to where he was hovering over her with a hungry expression. Zelda shuddered, feeling exposed as she lay on his bed topless with her panties wet with want for the man over her. He bent down to capture her lips in another searing kiss. He left her panting as he kissed along her jaw, sucking a mark into the skin just underneath her ear. His lips continued their path down her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin, leaving marks that she was quite certain would show for many days after. But she would wear them with pride, because they came from the love of her life. He trailed kisses down to her breasts, alternating working both of them with his tongue while balancing on his forearms above her, until she felt certain she would go mad if he didn’t touch her soon. He seemed to understand her garbled complaints, his lips continuing their trail of kisses down her flat stomach until he reached the top of her traveling capris. He looked up into her face with a question in his eyes, silently asking for permission to continue further. Zelda was beyond being able to articulate any actual words, so she merely nodded and hoped it would suffice. Her chest was heaving up and down as the anticipation alone nearly unraveled her; her eyes slipped closed, only heightening her arousal as she relied on her other senses to feel out Link’s intentions. The fabric of her capris rubbed against her wet sex, driving her insane. She wanted to feel him; feel his mouth and his tongue lapping at her, feel his fingers dipping into her and stretching her out. 

Her eyes shot open as his weight suddenly disappeared off the bed without warning. For one wild moment she thought that he had changed his mind, that he didn’t want her after all and was stopping before he could regret it. Her heart restarted a moment later when she felt him sliding her shoes off, and then the armor guards near each knee. Once all that was removed, he lightly traced his fingers along the inseam of her capris until he reached the apex of her legs. He ran a finger up her slit through the fabric, causing her back to arch and a moan to escape her loudly. He pressed against the bundle of nerves through the fabric, moving in lazy circles as she panted underneath him.

“Link…. please….” Zelda managed to gasp out as she shuddered against his hand working on her through her capris. His fingers left her and she mourned the lost even though she knew why he had pulled away. Her breathing hitched as she felt his fingers hook onto her capris, torturously pulling them down as slowly as possible, exposing her wet slit to the cool air of the house. Link wasted no time removing her capris before nudging her legs further apart so that he would have ample room to admire the glistening flesh around her swollen nub. He flicked his tongue out experimentally, barely touching her clit, but it was enough for Zelda to cry out his name. He felt his cock twitch uncomfortably within the confines of his shorts, but this was Zelda’s time. He had to make up for leaving her alone to fight the Calamity, her pleasure was of the utmost importance to him. He ran his tongue along the entire length of her slit, delighting in her unique taste. He sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as he brought a hand to her slit to insert a finger. He crooked his finger inside her as he worked on her clit, pumping and sucking as her cries reached a crescendo. She fell apart around him, gasping out his name as his tongue continued to dart out and lap at her. He kept her release going, only having mercy on her when she couldn’t draw a proper breath without spasming. He crawled back up her body to press a chaste kiss against her lips. Her hands immediately buried themselves in his hair as she tasted herself on his lips briefly before holding him a breath away. “Link… I want you.”

“You have me. Goddess, it’s scary how much you have me.” Link whispered against her lips as he tried to pour all of his love into each word. He tried to articulate how he loved the way she gasped when he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her, the moans that vibrated out of her chest as he loved her or how his heart flipped when she said his name like a prayer.

“I need you… I need you inside of me. I need to feel that you’re real, that you’re back and you aren’t going to leave again.” Zelda voice was pleading as he continued to stare at her. She missed his touch instantly as he stood up and turned to face away from her naked body. She opened her eyes wider as he shed the final article of clothing between them. He seemed to hesitate, knowing that once he returned to the bed, there wouldn’t be any going back. Zelda didn’t have any regrets, and she knew his hesitation was for her benefit alone. She needed him as much as he needed her, and she reached her hand out to grip his and squeeze briefly before letting go. He seemed satisfied to accept that as her approval, his arousal standing to attention as he turned towards her. A drop of precum leaked out as he climbed back on the bed, making her want to reach out and swipe her finger across to taste him on her tongue. Instead, she watched in silence as he balanced on his elbows, his gaze alone causing the fire in her body to grow into an inferno. He seemed to be lost in thought, miles away as he continued to gaze down at her. She snaked her hand downwards, grasping him in her tiny hand and giving him a gentle tug to bring him back to the present. 

His eyes focused, locked on hers as he asked to make sure before they went any further. “Zelda, are you sure? I would hate for you to regret-” her lips met his in a kiss meant to silence his doubts. She smiled angelically up at him.

“Are you going to disobey a direct order from your Princess, Sir Knight?” Hearing her nickname for him from a hundred years prior caused his heart to swell. He loved this fiery woman so much. He reached a hand back down to make sure she was ready, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head. He lined himself up before pushing in slowly. Zelda could feel him filling her, stretching her out as he pushed his cock into her slowly. She felt resistance against the intrusion after he reached a certain point, stretching before it finally snapped. She worked on relaxing all of her muscles to help her body make the transition easier. Once Link was in all the way to the hilt, they paused to get used to the oneness and sensation of it all. He leaned down and kissed her gently, a lingering kiss that left her wanting more. The fire flared up once again, and while she was grateful that he allowed her time to stretch to accommodate his length, but she wanted him to _move_. She wanted to feel him shudder as he withdrew before pounding back into her. She wanted him to fuck her until she forgot her own name. “Move, please. I want to feel you, feel you let go and take me. _Fuck me, Link._ ” 

Link’s eyes widened at her choice of words, but he obeyed her command without hesitation. He slowly pulled almost all the way out of her before slamming back in, causing her to cry out his name loudly. Link was intensely grateful that there were no houses next to his, because the sounds coming from Zelda were absolutely indecent and he wanted to see how high he could make her sing for him. And he wanted to hear more. He picked up the pace, feeling her shudders as her walls stretched around him. Her tightness alone was nearly enough to make him finish right then and there, but he persevered through. Her words had lit a flame deep inside of him, one that wouldn’t be easily burnt out. He picked up the pace, moaning as she moved with him. He rocked against her, pulling almost all the way out only to slam back into her wetness with such force that she couldn’t even draw breath to call out. He strove to keep a steady rhythm, delighting in her moans and the way she clawed at his back. He could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine, but he pushed it back until she could fall over the edge with him. His breaths were coming in shallow pants now, her tightness feeling as if it was swallowing his dick whole. He was fighting to push back his release, but he was losing ground with each delicious moan from the woman under him. 

She suddenly pushed him away, and he was afraid that he hadn’t been good enough. He immediately yielded to her, moving out of her way at once. She maneuvered around him for a moment, only stopping when she was able to push his chest back once again so that he flopped back against the pillows. His surprise was short lived as her small hand reached down to grasp his cock in her hand, giving it a few pumps as she bit her lip and gazed up at him with an expression that was just pure sin. Her hand worked him and he moaned her name without shame. She lowered her lips down, wrapping them around the swollen head and sucking while she gazed up at his open mouthed expression. She could taste herself on him, and she found it only made him more intoxicating as she swirled her tongue around his head. He wove his hand into her golden hair as he continued to work him over. She ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft before once again capturing him with her mouth, and he gripped her head as she started to bob up and down. Afraid he wouldn’t be able to control himself, his hands left her hair to grip the sheets, twisting them up in the fabric as she swallowed him whole. He would be finished in no time at all if she kept using her tongue like that, so he sat up and tried to pull himself together enough to warn her, with only marginal success. “Ah.. Ah.. Zelda… Mmmm… _Fuck._ If you keep going, I’m not going to last much longer.” It took all of his concentration to get those words out while her glorious lips were wrapped around his dick. She removed her lips with a wet pop before rising above his upright position with her hands on his shoulders. She straddled him once again, this time sinking down on his swollen shaft without delay. The new angle caused them both to gasp, and then they were moving in a dance as old as time itself. She rode him hard, rolling her hips and bouncing on his cock so hard that he swore he saw stars. His hands gripped her hips, thrusting up into her as she bounced. His eyes drank in the sight of her; the way her mouth hung open each time she sank down on him, the way her back arched and caused her breasts to bounce, the way he disappeared into her where their bodies connected, and he felt a sense of wholeness creep over him. As if they had been lost to each other and had just found one another again. 

“LINK! AHHH LINK! I can’t, I can’t take it anymore! I’m gonna-” Her pace stuttered and then her walls were tightening, choking his dick as she fell over the edge into bliss. He swiftly flipped them over once again, her cries still echoing as he started to pound into her with a fervor he had never felt before. In that moment, the only thing he knew was that this woman was the key to everything good and right in his life. 

He slammed into her over and over again, her name on his lips with each stroke. The pressure built up was incredible, but his release still eluded him. He grabbed one of her legs, hiking it up over his shoulder. The new angle hit both of them even deeper, and he shuddered in tandem with Zelda.

“Link! Ahh. Ah. Let go, Link. Let go with me! _Ahhhhhh…!_ ” and then Zelda was screaming, all words lost as another orgasm hit her full force. Her walls contracted again, and this time Link couldn’t hold it back. He cried out her name as the pressure finally released, her walls milking his cock until he collapsed on top of her. It took some time for the aftershocks to finally subside enough for him to remove himself from her and pull his blanket over them both. Even though he had just woke from his unexpected slumber, he found himself unable to keep his eyes open as Zelda’s even breathing lulled him from where her head was lying on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


End file.
